


The Child

by Draco_Malfoy5787



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:37:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6136821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draco_Malfoy5787/pseuds/Draco_Malfoy5787
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows how Voldemort has Nagini as a horcrux, well what if instead of the snake its a child. When he died that night in Godric's Hollow a child was put in his place but it was only part of him (due to her being a horcrux). When Snape gets there he sees the 2 children and was confused but when with it not knowing the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Child

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter is J.K Rollings creation and not mine. The only thing i take credit for is my OC Raelynn Potter and some of the plot in the story.

Raeynn Potter was the little sister of Harry Potter and she was glad about that. She was told by her aunt that if it was only her, she would be sleeping under the stairs in the closet, but since it isnt just her they actually gave her and Harry a bedroom, a small one at that, but it was a room. The room consisted of 2 twin sized beds and one dresser that they shared, and a little closet in the far right. On the left side of the room was Raelyns bed with drawings of people and animals all over her wall. Harry's side had his bed but he didn't have anything on his walls. In the middle of the room on the back wall was one window with flower curtains that Raeland thought where just plain hideous. The walls were a boring shade of tan-ish, yellow-ish ugly color.

 

 

Raelynn POV

 

 

It was about 6 in the morning when Aunt Petunia came knocking on the door for us to wake up, good I really needed to pee. I woke Harry up, I swear it is so hard to get him out of bed. We got up and I ran to the bathroom wile harry got dressed. I was already dressed and ready for the day. When I was done I stoped by the room to check on harry, sometimes he can fall back to sleep. Thankfully he didn't. “hurry up harry” I said wile walking past the room to go downstairs to cook breakfast. When I got downstairs Aunt petunia was at the stove, so I just took her place and finished cooking it. It was Dudley's birthday today and like usual he always got what he wanted. I wasnt listening much but he started complaining about having two less presents this year or something.'be thankful you get any' I thought to myself.

 

“go fetch the mail Harry” I herd Uncle Vernon tell harry when he came downstairs. I got done and started handing out the meat on all there plates. I usually just eat cereal unless they say I can have a normal breakfast, or I just dont eat at all which is not very healthy. Harry does the same. As I was handing it out harry came back with the mail and to my surprise there were two letters that he didn't give to them. I looked back and forth between harry and Dudley. It didn't look like Dudley liked the fact that harry had a letter. He ran up and grabbed the letters out of harrys hands, “mom, dad, look harrys got a letter”

“give that back there ours”

'ours' I thought to myself, who would wright to us?

“psh who would be writing to the two of you” uncle Vernon said wile smirking . He looked at the letter and his smile disappeared, and by that time I was standing next to harry. All three of them looked at us like something terible happened. I wondered what the letter was but I knew not to bother with it.....but what if it was something important that they didnt want us to know?

 

We just got to the zoo for Dudley's birthday. We were walking to the reptile exhibit and he wanted ice cream. We thought that we were not gonna get any but they had to be nice and act like they liked us, so we got some!

 

We got to the reptile house. It was cool and dark in there, with lit windows all along the walls. Behind the glass, all sorts of lizards and snakes were crawling and slithering over bits of wood and stone. Dudley wanted to see huge, poisonous cobras and thick, man-crushing pythons. Dudley quickly found the largest snake in the place. It could have wrapped its body twice around Uncle Vernon and crush him-- but at the moment it didn't look in the mood. In fact, it was fast asleep. Dudley stood with his nose pressed against the glass, staring at the glistening brown coils. "Make it move, " he whined at his father. Uncle Vernon tapped on the glass, but the snake didn't budge. "Do it again, " Dudley ordered. Uncle Vernon rapped the glass smartly with his knuckles, but the snake just snoozed on. "This is boring, " Dudley moaned. He walked away in annoyance. The others except me and harry walked with him.

 

“i really don't like him, he gets everything he wants and when he doesn't he wines, I hate it” I told harry.

 

“i know, I do to”

 

we stood looking at the snake watching it when all of sudden it woke up wile harry was talking to it. It looked at us. “can you here me?” asked harry in a shocking voice. I was to shocked to say anything at all, harry, talking to snakes..... what??

Dudley came running back screaming that it was moving and pushed me and harry out of the way so that he could press his ugly face against the glass. I was so mad that I silently wished he would fall in the tank. Then..... he did!!

what just happened. I was so confused but I started laughing and then the snake started coming out of the cage and my smile disappeared. It winked at me and said thanks. “no problem” I said......wait there was a problem the snake was out.

 

The Drusleys came back and Dudley tried to get out of the cage but he couldn't, the glass was back!!!

 

After what had happened at the zoo, somehow Harry and I got in trouble. “i don't know, one minute the glass was there and them it was gone, it was like magic!” uncle Vernon was pulling on Harrys hair and holding him against the wall. He growled and grabbed my hair to and dragged us up the steps to our room and through us in. “theirs no such thing as magic” he said as he closed the door and I could here all the locks being locked.

 

They finally let us out the next day and when we came down the steps Uncle Vernon was screwing a block of wood on the door muttering about not having anymore mail through there. Oh well' I thought.

 

The mail just kept getting worse, and it seamed that it was only mine and harrys letters that where coming. This just made me more curious. It got so bad that he made us move far away to a wired shack type thing. Of course me and harry had to sleep on the floor. -_- it was almost harry's birthday so I stayed up with him, we were just laying drawing pictures on the dusty floor when I noticed harry drawing a birthday cake. I felt sad for him when it came to his birthday, and he felt the same about mine because we never get anything. Harrys watch suddenly went off and he looked at his cake .

“happy birthday Harry” I was hugging him wile he thanked me and was smiling.

 

 

suddenly we heard a loud boom come from the door. My hart started pounding as another boom came ans seemed to shake the house. As another pound almost broke the door uncle Vernon(with a shot gun) and aunt petunia came down the stares. I grabbed harry and made him hide in a corner as I blocked him. As the final pound came it finally knocked the door down with a very loud thud. As a huge man that resembled a giant came through the door.

 

“sorry bout that” the man said

 

“you are breaking and entering, leave immediately” uncle vernon said. As I thought oh god we are gonna die.

 

*****i hoped you liked it, this is my first harry potter fanfiction. If you liked it please leave a comment. Let me know what I can do better with and all that but thank you for reading and I promise chapters will not be this small. If you count this as small lol*****

 

 


End file.
